


Crystal Mountains and Sickly Paladins

by becca_the_quiet_one



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Confession, F/M, M/M, Sickfic, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: Lance groaned. "Tell Pidge I love her."Lance is sick and pining, hunk is the best friend everyone needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm really proud of this, but I needed to post it before the new year. on that note, would anyone be interested in a New Years fic?

“I bequeath all my riches to Kaltenecker.” Lance coughed.

Hunk rolled his eyes. “So what, like three bucks and a tube of chapstick?”

Lance groaned and fell backwards on the bed. He’d assumed he would be fine after consuming the week old food goo, but currently he was experiencing the kind of immune system hell only rivaled by the time everyone on the ship had come down with the stomach flu. Needless to say, he was not taking it well.

“Bury me with a statue befitting of my glory.”

“Lance, buddy, I love you, but if you don’t shut up and eat that soup I will force it down your throat.”

“Kinky.” Lance raised the spoon to his lips and swallowed. “Ugh. Dude, I know you worked hard on his, but it tastes like boiled toenails sauteed in nunvil.”

Hunk winced. “Yeah, that’s probably because I didn’t make it.”

Lance weakly raised his eyebrows. “Don’t tell me…”

“Sorry, but that’s Shiros cooking. I had to work on the lions and thought you wouldn’t notice”

“Seriously? Shiro couldn’t cook even if Keiths life depended on it.” Lance pushed the bowl away. “No wonder it tastes so bad, it’s probably contaminated with emo germs.”

“That has some disgusting implications I would rather not think about.” Hunk picked up the bowl and went to pour it down the sink. “Besides, you would be exactly the same with Allura if you had the chance.”

“You know I got over Allura a long time ago, but that reminds me.” Lance flops dramatically back on the bed and raises his hand towards the air in a grasping motion. “I’m dying. Tell Pidge I love her.”

Dead silence.

“Are you serious right now?” Hunk asked, eyes wide.

Lance smiled tentatively. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Really!?!?” Hunk had a grin that was splitting his face.

Lance laughed, his chest feeling lighter than it had since he’d gotten sick. “Yeah. I really like Pidge.”

In a split second, faster than either of them should’ve been able to move, Hunk was next to Lance on the bed, beaming wide and ecstatically. 

“Tell. Me. Everything.”

“Well, what do you want to know?” Lance asked coyly. He knew exactly what Hunk wanted to know, but the former blue paladin was also more gossipy than a middle aged housewife.

“When! Why!” Hunk yelled, then a thoughtful expression crossed his face. “Wait, am I the first person you told?”

“Of course!” Lance threw his arms around Hunks shoulders. “You’re my best friend, of course I would tell you first.”

“Aww.” Hunk wrapped both of his arms around Lance in an actual hug. “You’re the best, dude.”

“I know.” Lance smirked.

“So…” Hunk urged, wiggling his eyebrows.

“So what?”

“When did you realize?”

Lance paused. “Part of me wants to say it happened while we were at that planet with those sorta crystally mountains.”

“Go on.” Hunk pushed.

“Well, the sun was setting before we left, but Pidge insisted that she needed to get a sample of that crystal. So I went with her because i wanted a better view of the sunset.” Lance explained.

“Something tells me you wanted a view of something else.”

“No no no, nothing like that. Anyway, the sky was turning into this really pretty greyish purple color, and she finds a piece of this crystal right at the base of the mountain. She holds it up and she looks so excited. The sunset is turning her skin into all sorts of colors, and there was just this thought that I had, “I kinda want to kiss her right now.”

Hunk had starry eyes. “Lance, that is literally the cutest thing i have ever heard, and I once heard Shay laughing while holding a balmeran kitten.”

Lance shook his head. “I’m just glad I didn’t say that last part out loud.”

“What did you do then?”

“Stuttered like an idiot and ran back to the ship out of pure fear.”

Hunk slapped his back. “Now there’s the best friend I know and love!”

Lance laughed. “It’s good to get that off my chest.”

“Are you gonna tell her?” Hunk asked.

Lance raised a critical eyebrow, then blew his nose. “Pidge can rewire a ship in less than a minute, build a computer in two hours, and take out an entire fleet by herself. Do you really think she’d want to date a seventh wheel like me?”

 

Hunk opened his mouth to respond, but a loud crash was heard from outside, and a certain green paladin popped her head in.

“Actually,” Pidge replied, red as a tomato, “I would.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what i was expecting when I woke up this morning, but I think when you have three separate comments telling you hey want another chapter, it's probably a good idea to write one. Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed part one, I hope you enjoy it.

“Pidge? How long have you been standing there?” Hunk asked, trying not to smile at this turn of events.

“Probably the whole time.” Pidge tried to look anywhere but at Lance on the bed, also as red as a tomato. 

“Oh.” Hunk took several steps backwards.

The room was dead silent as all three paladins tried not to look at each other, with Lance burying his face in a pillow and contemplating throwing himself out the airlock.

“Okay, so this is awkward.” Hunk raised his hands in the air as he headed for the exit. “I’ll just excuse myself now so you two can talk this out.”

“Thanks for the support buddy.” Lance retorted as the doors closed.

More silence.

“So…” Pidge started.

“So…” Lance responded without taking his head out of the pillow.

“You like me?” Pidge mumbled in a tiny voice, burying her head in her hands.

“Yeah.” Lance pulled his face away from the pillow. “You like me?”

“Yeah.” Pidge scratched the back of her head.

“So, now what?” Lance asked before coughing into his hand.

“I’m...not really sure actually.”

Lance pondered for a moment before responding. “Wanna cuddle?”

A tiny smile crossed Pidges face. “Sure.”

The tiny girl crossed the room and climbed under the covers Lance offered her. After a minute of trying to figure of where their limbs should go, she settled with wrapping her arms around Lances torso, with her face pressed against his chest. Her returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

“Lance?”

“Yes?”

“This is still awkward.”

“I know,” Lance sighed, “So, let’s talk through this.”

“Okay,” Pidge agreed, “What do we talk about?”

“I don’t know.” Lance admitted. “When did you realize you liked me?”

“Okay, heavy one right off the bat.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Probably since...when we left Arus? That sounds about right.”

“Wow. You’ve liked me for waaay longer.” Lance grinned and hugged Pidge tighter.

She reciprocated. “I remember how I felt when I saw you lying there after the crystal exploded, and I was scared. I didn’t want to lose you, and I think that's about when I figured it out.

“Is that why you spent a week trying not to talk to me after that?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Pidge smiled. “Anyway, I remember being really excited while we were at the space mall and you helped me get that game, because it felt kinda like a date.”

“Wow, I’m denser than I thought.” Lance shook his head. “I thought you were just excited over the video game.”

“That too.” Pidge acknowledged. “We should play when we’re done here. I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Okay, first of all, I kinda like where I am right now.” Lance retorted as Pidge blushed. “And second of all, there is no way I’m gonna let my barely five foot tall girlfriend kick my ass at a video game.

“...”

“Pidge?”

“Girlfriend?” Pidge whispered, eyes going wide.

“Yeah.” Lances face flushed. “I mean, i-if you want to. Of course, you’re waaay too smart for me, and you could have any guy you wanted. Hell, what am I even saying of course you don’t want-”

 

Pidge cut him off by pressing her lips to his, and even though Lance knew he should kiss back, he wasn’t sure if it was the shock or fogginess from his sickness.

The kiss was short and chaste, and Pidge pulled away with a sweet smile on her face.

“Hell yes I want you to be my boyfriend, even if that sounds like something a middle schooler would say.”

Lance pulled Pidge on top of him, kissing her for real this time. 

“I really hope you don’t regret this.” Lance said as he pulled away.

Pidge lightly slapped his chest. “Dude, seriously. I like you. I really, really like you and I want to be an even grosser couple than Shiro and Keith because I think you’re cute. I want to make this work because I think you’re an awesome person and we both deserve each other. You are a good person and an awesome teammate, so I'm positive you'll be good at this. Got it?”

“Pidge that’s really sweet, but I meant the kissing. I’m probably still contagious.”

“Oh. Quiznak.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

In the end, Pidge gets sick for about a week, but spends half that time making good on her promise to beat Lance at Killbot Phantasm 1.

Lance spends the rest of that time cuddling her and bringing her soup that is prepared by anyone other than Shiro.

They talk through things and get over their awkwardness.

Neither would have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, have a happy new year. I'll see you in 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole scene where Lance realizes he like Pidge? Yeah, that's inspired by some very real events.
> 
> Anyone interested in a part two?


End file.
